


Blue Lilies

by pastelmoondust



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Loop, shinji is an angel pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmoondust/pseuds/pastelmoondust
Summary: The white lily had been dyed blue.





	Blue Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my take on an angel shinji. i may change some things around if i do decide to continue, but i hope that this is alright for now ahh

"Eve? Is the body to your liking?"

He was all too familiar with this routine.

_"Father?! Father what's happening to me?! Father-"_

"Yes." He says, his voice as dead as his flesh.

"Good. Now, I would like to ask a favor of you. What you get in return is this body I gave you. However, if you decide to steer off track,"

_"No... No, this isn't what was supposed to happen..."_

"I have all the power in the world to wipe you off this planet, just like what had been done with the rest of you."

_"F-father..."_

"I understand."

_*BAM*_

-

Eve, his Angelic essence, his curse, is more than welcome. 

-

The boy lives through his first fourteen years of life as a troubled, pitiful human being (Lilin? They remain indecisive). However, the clockwork continues to turn as the 'father' sacrifices him so that Eve may inhabit his body. He'd expect Eve to take full control, a parasite infecting his child's corpse so that it may do all his bidding, all in return for permission to stay and take ownership of what had been once Ikari Shinji's.

It was almost funny; after so many times, Eve would think that he had finally learned. Though, they only knew it was wishful thinking as they had already merged with his son's soul. 

Merged. 

The foolish man couldn't be more confident that Eve would purge the child's soul, to rid of the existence that had been the source of so much pain. The man saw the child as nothing more than a piece of his wife that she gave up, a piece that had been soiled by the man's blood and only lived to spite and flaunt his impurity. 

Even if the lilin part of Shinji had left like the man had so desperately hoped, he shouldn't have confided with Shinji's other half in the first place. The half that has lived past its hundreds, the half that remembered all the times that _Gendo_ had shot a bullet through his skull.


End file.
